


Пистолетный выстрел

by EmberNova



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Curtain Fic, Established Relationship, Family Drama, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberNova/pseuds/EmberNova
Summary: Планировать два беззаботных дня с любимым человеком. Проснуться от звука выстрела и резкой боли в ноге
Relationships: Ken/Alexy (My Candy Love)





	1. Выстрел

**Author's Note:**

> Вот так внезапно для самой себя я начала арку Кентина и Алекси в своей, кажется, нескончаемой череде историй школы свит аморис. Начала (так же "внезапно") совершенно не с того, с чего думала начать их историю. Но вот что есть то есть. Надеюсь, не разочарует)

Кентин проснулся от резкой боли, пронзившей ногу. В голове звук выстрела раздался многим позже, чем тонкий звон, следующий обычно после. Кентин подскочил. Он еще не понял, что произошло, но уже схватился за ступню. Хотя он даже не мог сказать, с ним ли произошло что-то и произошло ли вообще.

— Кентин!

Раздался за спиной взволнованный голос, выводящий из лабиринта неосознанности в мир, наполненный ощущениями, звуками и запахами. Это был голос Алекси, который подскочил на кровати, видимо, от того самого звука, который Кентин и сам услышал спустя несколько мгновений после пронзившей боли. Он перевел взгляд к изножью кровати, увидел свою руку, крепко сжимающую ступню. Выше: недалеко стоял коренастый мужчина, раздатый в плечах и с весьма странной укладкой светлых волос.

— Пап, ты что творишь? — произнес Кентин, чувствуя, как наливается болью ступня. Взгляд еле начал фокусироваться. Он еще мерно зевал, убирая с глаз сонливость свободной рукой.

За спиной чувствовалось легкое шуршание. Кентин каким-то образом осознавал, что сзади него Алекси. Ведь с ним он вчера засыпал в одной постели. Вернее говоря, уже сегодня почти утром. Поэтому теперь глаза едва ли желали разлепляться, несмотря на пронзающую ногу боль. Кентин не мог сообразить только одного — почему отец в его комнате. Он чувствовал, что здесь творится что-то не вполне нормальное. И, наконец, в полусогнутой крепкой руке он заметил пистолет. Тот, который лежал у них всегда в тумбочке при входе.

— Пап?.. — если бы Кентину пришлось когда-нибудь объяснять, что в этот момент происходило в его голове — он едва ли справился бы. Нарастающее чувство паники кричало под горлом, но было будто заперто. И приглушено чувством полной безмятежности или, скорее, счастья, в которое он с головой погрузился еще пару часов назад.

— Хуеглоты в моем собственном доме, — смотря будто сквозь Кентина, еле процедил через сжатые зубы Жиль.

И тут голова Кентина включилась. Боль, что пронзила ногу, внезапно приобрела физическую форму — Кентин не мог быть уверенным до конца, но он уже представил кругленькую алюминиевую пулю пневматического пистолета, летящую и тут же отскакивающую от его ступни. Он не убрал руку, а лишь сжал ее крепче.

— Отец, ты что!

Алекси, до этого позади него по милому робко жавшийся, кутавшийся в простынь, вдруг предстал в мыслях Кентина с перекошенным от испуга лицом. Мозги перемкнуло. Кентина пробила дрожь, оставляя неприятно-холодящее ощущение пота на ладонях. Он подскочил на кровати, хватая Алекси за предплечье и пихая ему в руки что-то, чем можно было прикрыться. Он упал, так как-то, что он пытался выдергивать из-под ног, оказалось простынью. Но он все же каким-то чудом при этом умудрялся помогать балансировать все тому же Алекси с подкашивающимися на мягком матрасе ногами. Он впихнул простынь и сам накинул на себя одеяло. Отец кричал, до слуха же доносились лишь обрывки бранных слов, о существовании которых Кентин раньше даже не знал. Одно лишь только это вкупе с яростью в голосе могло парализовать от ужаса, но мозги Кентина мало соображали после недавнего пробуждения. Единственное, что сейчас его волновало — это безопасность Алекси. Возможно, даже в ущерб своей. Кентин спрыгнул с кровати, таща за собой Алекси. Он до боли сжал его руку, стараясь отгораживать от собственного отца. Он спешил добраться до темно-синей двери, которая казалась сейчас просто недосягаемой. Но он все же умудрился добраться до нее, игнорируя тяжесть в трясущихся полусогнутых ногах. В ушах отозвалась еще пара выстрелов вперемешку с ругательствами, которые смешались уже в кучу. Кентину показалось, что пара алюминиевых шариков отскочила от стены чуть ли не впритык к его голове. Парни просочились через дверь, бросаясь к спуску со второго этажа. Как сквозь туман, снизу Кентин слышал собачий лай. Чуть ли не спотыкающаяся четверка ног затопала по лестнице. И Кентин, увидев выход из квартиры, потянул за собой упавшего из-за длинной простыни Алекса, истерично дергая дверную ручку. Он уже слышал, как ор отца раздавался в начале лестницы, когда дверь поддалась и выпустила их наружу.

Яркий солнечный свет ударил в лицо Кентина, отчего он зажмурился и отпрянул назад, прижимаясь к двери. Задержав дыхание, он аккуратно раскрыл глаза. Раннее утро только набирало свой ход, будя чирикающих в ветвях деревьев птичек. На проезжей части перед домом еще совершенно не было машин. Кентин выдохнул, осматривая окружение вокруг. И только тут облегчение заняло хоть какое-то место рядом с охватившей тело паникой, когда он увидел Алекси, стоящего с ним на залитом солнцем дворе и прикрывающего себя черной простыней. Позади приглушенно раздался тяжелый топот, Кентин рванул вперед и упал. В двери застряло одеяло. Он выпутался, поднимаясь с земли.

— Кенти-и-и-н! — стрекочуще нараспев раздалось прямо за дверью.

Кентин пропустил испуг, пробежавший по позвоночнику, смотря на качающуюся дверь. Застрявший кусок одеяла мешал ее открыть.

— Что делать? — взволнованно выдохнул Алекси.

Кентин посмотрел на него. И посмотрел на простирающуюся улицу. В таком виде они не могли куда-то идти. Да и далеко ли они ушли б от отца в таком случае. Дверь в очередной раз «подпрыгнула», на этот раз почти открывшись. Шатен сглотнул. Времени не оставалось.

— Сюда, быстрее, — шепнул он, толкая Алекси с крыльца в кустарник слева и прыгая следом в зеленые заросли.

— Кентин! — раздался грозный рокот.

Горчично-желтая дверь распахнулась, выпуская наружу старшего хозяина дома. Кентин притаился, внимательно следя за озирающимся отцом, словно тот был вынюхивающей что-то сторожевой собакой. Он машинально зажал ладонью рот Алекси.

— Ну попадитесь мне, пидоры заднеприводные!

Жиль, как и ожидалось, сбежав по невысокой лестнице, рванул вперед к проезжей части. Кентин, когда отец пошел уже вдоль дороги, выскочил из кустов и ринулся обратно в дом.

— Кеннушка.

Мягкий голос мамы вперемешку с непрекращающимся собачьим лаем прошелестел мимо, когда Кентин побежал наверх в свою комнату. Ему было некогда отвлекаться на маму. И на Куки, сидевшего в клетке в гостиной. И то же самое, когда он мчался вниз со скомканной охапкой вещей и поясной сумкой Алекси в руках. Выпрыгнув из дома, он снова нырнул в кусты, игнорируя треск ломающихся веток. Он выдернул Алекси, и они, семеня, побежали по узкой тропинке, между домом и зеленой оградой, на задний двор. Сбегая по зеленому склону, на котором и стоял дом Гальяно, Кен споткнулся, и они вдвоем покатились вниз. Кентин взбежал, собирая выпавшие вещи. За кустом сирени, рядом с белым забором, парни, спрятавшись, спешно натягивали одежду. Кентин натянул белую майку и домашние коричневые шорты с объемными карманами. Также он успел прихватить пару домашних шлепок. Вещи Алекси он успел собрать почти все — и теперь смотрел, как парень в клетчатой фиолетовой рубашке поверх желтой футболки с изображением ящерицы натягивал носки и одной ногой уже стоял в кроссовке, истаптывая задник. Пока Алекси собирался, Кентин успел перевести дух. Теперь его мысли были более-менее в порядке, если это можно было так называть. Все еще в голове стояла паника, и сердце чуть отстукивало с пугающей скоростью. Но Кентин глубоко дышал. Он взялся ладонью за лицо Алекси, когда тот выпрямился, проводя большим пальцем по прохладной щеке. На светлой коже виднелись красные полосы, но нельзя было что-то утверждать, пока не спадет краснота.

— Ты в порядке? — на выдохе произнес Кентин.

Он смотрел в неоновые глаза парня, что за это время не пикнул ни слова. Но Алекси ничего ему так и не ответил. Он отвел немигающий взгляд с суженными от ужаса зрачками. Грудь высоко вздымалась. Проведя поглаживающе рукой от предплечья, Кентин сжал ладонь Алекси, и они пошли вдоль дороги в обратном от отцовского направлении.

***

_На лучившееся счастьем лицо напротив Кентин готов был смотреть если ни вечность, то как минимум ближайшие пару дней. А ведь всего мгновение назад Алекси готов был вылить на него все те обиды, что успели накопиться за неделю, на которой Кентин не смог выделить парню и минуты свободного времени. Но теперь лицо Алекси трескалось от счастья и, казалось, он тут же забыл обо всех своих претензиях насчет летней подработки Кентина._

_— Правда, ты не шутишь? — перед обоими парнями на круглом столике стояло по вытянутому стеклянному бокалу, наполненному разноцветным мороженым. — Твои родители уехали до вторника и никого, кроме тебя, дома не будет?_

_— Абсолютно. Они даже Куки забрали с собой, хотели бабушке показать._

_— И ты хочешь, чтобы я провел эти выходные в твоем доме с тобой?_

_— Если ты на это, конечно, согласен._

_— Мы будем делать всякие штуки типа. Смотреть в обнимку сериалы. И ходить по дому голые после душа, оставляя везде мокрые следы?_

_Кентин хихикнул в руку, отворачиваясь. Он чувствовал собственные ямочки на щеках. Челюсть уже сводило от того, сколько он улыбался. Алекси подавил восхищенный писк, отправив себе в рот чайную ложку бананового мороженого. Он сжал кулаки, втягивая голову в плечи. Старался хоть как-то сдержать свой восторг._

_После кафе они пошли закупаться всем, что им может понадобиться на выходных. Кентин держал Алекси за руку, потому что он знал, как парню кружит голову от всех этих вещей, которые выглядят, как в кино. Они штурмовали улицы неспешным шагом. Гуляли мимо фонтанов по паркам. Алекси взбирался на каменные ограждения, и Кентин вел его, придерживая за руку. И Хоть выходные, в которые они ни на минуту друг от друга не отойдут, были лишь впереди, Кентин не брезговал даже поцелуями в тенистых зеленых уголках под мельтешащий за спинами шум детской беготни._

_Небо горело серенево-розовыми переливами, когда Кентин и Алекси, загруженные полиэтиленовыми пакетами из супермаркета, наконец неспешно шагали в сторону дома. Алекси шел, склонив голову на плечо шатена и прижимаясь телом крепко к его руке. Шуршал белый пакет, трясь о бок Кентина. Воздух был прозрачен, наполнен запахами вечерней свежести и иногда отдающий еле уловимым ароматом выпечки из нередко работающих допоздна в это время года пекарен._

_Алекси отправился в ванную, оставив Кентина совершенно одного справляться с приготовлениями к их вечеру. Раскладывать продукты и вещи по местам, готовить их «домашний кинотеатр» на ближайшие два дня: подключать ноутбук к экрану телевизора и сервировать журнальный столик тарелками с начос, чипсами и газированными напитками. Но когда Алекси вышел, Кентину стало совершенно не до первого сезона «Рика и Морти», который он уже начал смотреть без парня. О том, чтобы после душа ходить по дому без одежды, оставляя мокрые следы, Алекси говорил совершенно не образно, как оказалось. Теперь в список странных вещей, совершенных Кентином, шатен мог добавить секс с парнем на черной софе в гостиной родительского дома._

_Вторая попытка посмотреть мультик увенчалась успехом, хоть и пришлось проматывать назад почти весь сезон. Алекси, прикрытый только рубашкой Кентина, прижимался к парню. Всю оставшуюся ночь они смеялись, обсуждали и недоумевали от происходящего на экране. Заснули они на этой же софе, не найдя в себе сил, да и желания под утро вставать и подниматься наверх в комнату._

_Следующее утро, если так можно было назвать полдень, когда солнце вовсю уже шпарило сквозь незанавешенные окна кухни, началось с категоричного заявления Алекси, что он будет готовить завтрак. Ели они чуть подгорелую недосоленную яичницу. Но Кентину было все равно, он за обе щеки уплетал пресноватый белок, смотря, как Алекси намывает посуду, сверкая неоново зелеными боксерами из-под белой рубашки._

_В списке у них было с десяток фильмов, которые они хотели посмотреть, а впереди еще полтора дня свободы. Алекси раздобыл из комнаты Кентина мини-версию машины для сахарной ваты. Они втроем вместе с Армином как-то по приколу заказали ее на китайском сайте. И теперь у Алекса был неограниченный доступ к машине для приближения сахарного диабета._

_Вечер мягко заступил на свой пост, давая о себе знать колким ветерком, сочащимся сквозь приоткрытое окно гостиной. Кентин захлопнул его, закрутил декоративный камин. Забрал пульт у прикорнувшей Звездочки и выключил телевизор. Миски из-под начос с гуакамоле были составлены в раковину. Ноутбук и полуопустевшие бутылки с газировкой Кентин оставил на столе. Он склонился над дремавшим Алекси, прошуршав в тишине тканью штанов._

_— Свет мой, — произнес Кентин, но «свет» лишь издал короткий мычащий звук._

_Кентин ухмыльнулся. Он уткнулся носом в чужой висок, улавливая запах собственного шампуня на ярких волосах. Он потянулся, стараясь аккуратно протолкнуть руки под тело растекшегося по дивану парня. Кентин коротко поцеловал губы, с нажимом принимая на себя чужой вес. С коротким шумным выдохом он поднялся с колен. Алекси очухался, когда Кентин собирался ступать на первую ступень лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж и к его комнате._

_— Подожди! — Алекси схватился за плечи. — Тебе не тяжело? Ты ж меня уронишь!_

_— Если не будешь болтаться, все будет в порядке, — коротко отрезал Кентин, но с укором посмотрел на не вовремя подключившегося к реальности парня._

_Алекси не стал спорить, доверительно прижавшись к Кентину и послушно стараясь не болтать ногами, пока Кентин нес его по лестнице. Кентин чуть присел, чтобы открыть дверь в свою комнату, и с парнем на руках переступил порог. Он опустил Алекси на мягкий матрас с заранее отброшенным одеялом (или, скорее, просто на незаправленную кровать). И перед тем как слезть, склонился над ним, целуя губы. Алекси, полностью расслабленный нежностью и волшебством момента, мерно вдыхал носом, улавливая от Кентина нотки крема после бритья. Его нижняя губа скользнула по веснушчатому носу, лбу. Кентин переместился к шее Алекси, целуя мягкими губами нежную кожу. Слизал солоноватый привкус вдоль выступающей жилки, не сдержав порыва. Под рукой мерно вздымалась грудь от глубокого дыхания и отчетливо ощущалось учащенное сердцебиение, отдававшееся в ушах Кентина с особой громкостью. Кентин это чувствовал. Потому что его собственное сердце отвечало взаимностью парню под ним. К черту дикость и призрачное ощущение вседозволенности на черном диване родителей под фон американского юмора. Нет ничего лучше, чем тонуть в неспешной любви вместе с человеком, который отдает тебе всего себя практически без остатка, и растворяться в мягкости ощущений, подобно сладкой вате, которую Алекси с особой одержимостью уплетал сегодня целый день. Пока его яркая фиалка задыхалась от ощущений, охвативших из-за переполняющих комнату ароматов, Кен плыл от мыслей, что наконец оставит частичку их любви у себя дома. Он не мог себя обманывать. Он всегда чувствовал себя в своем собственном доме чуть одиноко от мысли, что здесь не было абсолютно ничего, что напоминало бы о присутствии Алекси в его жизни. А ведь этот яркий цветок, мерцающая звезда с неба, ворвался, сметя все на своем пути и при этом парадоксально наполнив каждый уголок светом и смыслом._

_Кентин засыпал, будто окутанный мягким облаком, стискивая в объятиях любимого ангела. Едва это чувство стало отступать, Кентин почувствовал резкую боль, пронзившую ногу._

***

Тишина окутала каждый уголок гостиной. Встревало негромкое отстукивание настенных часов, хотя сейчас этот звук казался наиболее громким в комнате, совмещенной с кухней. В полутьме, под теплым светом ламп барной стойки, Алекси сжимал ладонь Кентина, уронившего голову на согнутую руку. Ступню тянуло.

На первой остановке, до которой доковыляли Кентин и Алекси, пара остановилась, чтобы разобраться, что делать дальше. Кентин обвел ладонями чуть ли не каждый сантиметр тела Алекси и уж точно ощупал пальцами все лицо. Покрасневшие полосы были не более чем легкими царапинами, которые останутся на лице едва ли дольше трех-четырех дней. Да и то будут еле заметны. Кентин выдохнул с небольшим облегчением. Алекси же вздохнул. И его вздох показался ни то печальным, ни то отстраненным. Кентин решил не задавать вопроса. Неоновые глаза отражали совершенно несвойственное для них настроение будничного спокойствия. Кентин поцеловал коротко Алекси, слегка сжимая его руку. Весь путь до дома Лавелло они проделали в молчании.

Алекси разлил фруктовый чай из холодильника по двум прозрачным стаканам и закинул в них лед. Прохладительные напитки после тяжелого проделанного пути в жаркий день казались как раз кстати. Кентин выглушил половину стакана, благодарно причмокнув под конец. Но проветрившееся сознание, кажется, подкинуло ему не самые хорошие мысли. Сразу после того, как он отставил стакан, он упал в гнездо из своих рук, пряча лицо. Алекси смотрел все это время на Кентина. Он оставил перед собой стакан, взял в свою ладонь руку парня, выудив ее из-под головы. Кентин согнул руку в локте, сжав пальцы Алекси крепче. Тишина, усиливаемая стуком часов, заполнила помещение.

— Что нам теперь делать… — глухо донеслось из сложенных на столе рук.

— Ты можешь, — Алекси не понадобилось и секунды, чтобы выдать ответ, — остаться на время у нас. Не думаю, что наше совместное проживание будет многим отличаться от тех пары-тройки ночей, что ты и так иногда проводишь в нашем доме. — Кентин поднял голову, чуть качая крепко сжатую руку Алекси. Он даже смог коротко улыбнуться, но затем вернулся все тот же грустный вид. — Ты же знаешь. Мои родители тебя любят. — Кентин снова улыбнулся.

— Не думаю, что я этого достоин. Что бы они сказали, узнай, что из-за меня ты оказался под дулом пистолета. Пускай и пневмата. Это не шутки, — Кентин выпутал ладонь из пальцев Алекси и приложил руку к голове. Он сделал глоток холодного чая.

— Кентин, не говори так, — брови Алекси нахмурились. — Ты не виноват. Единственный, кто здесь виноват — это твой папаня, напугавший меня до чертиков.

— Алекси, — обрезал его Кентин. — Я же знал, что может ожидать тебя в моем доме. Я такой идиот, если решил, что это будет хорошая идея.

— Погоди. Они же говорили, что уезжают до вторника.

— Так.

— Они не предупредили тебя, что вернутся так скоро. Так скажи мне, Кентин Гальяно, в чем передо мной состоит твоя вина?

— По крайней мере, мы могли бы соблюдать осторожность…

— Какую к черту… агх! — Алекси не выдержал, закрывая свое лицо сразу обеими ладонями. Ему понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы придумать ответ для Кентина. — Ладно, — выдохнул он, убирая руки. Он взял почти полный стакан, начав его болтать по кругу, отчего лед внутри легонько постукивал по стеклу. — Просто. Мы можем не говорить о произошедшем, — Алекси сделал глоток.

Зеленые глаза напротив, что в неярком освещении бара отливали в желтый, без всяких слов давали понять, о чем думает их обладатель. Алекси свел брови, не зная, как еще может спасти своего парня от невеселых мыслей. Из прихожей послышался шорох замочной скважины, на который резко обернулись оба собеседника.

— Родители вернулись, — без особой нужды тускло пояснил Алекси.

Кентин хотел пойти поприветствовать хозяев, но когда почти сполз с высокого стула, его остановили за локоть.

— Кентин, послушай. Не переживай. Позволь, пожалуйста, сейчас себе немного передохнуть. А потом, когда ты переведешь дух, ты уже будешь решать, как и чего ты достоин, хорошо?

Кажется, Алекси наконец подобрал нужные слова. Потому что Кентин застыл. Дождавшись тяжелого утвердительного кивка, Алекси чуть сильнее сжал руку и отпустил локоть. Он сам соскользнул со стула и пошел встречать родителей.

— Мам, я дома, — крикнул Алекси, выходя с кухни. — Я привел Кентина…

***

Свежий воздух, сочившийся из приоткрытого окна, приятно холодил кожу. На ветерке чуть колыхались легкие занавески в комнате Алекси. С ним рядом лежал Кентин, обнимая и как всегда заполняя собой все закоулки сознания. Ночной сумрак ровной синевой ложился на лица обоих парней.

— Не было ни единого шанса на то, что мой отец нас бы принял, — произнес Кентин, казалось бы, в пустоту.

— Что? — Алекси приподнялся на локтях, упираясь в грудь парня. Кентин перевел на него взгляд, скользя головой по своей ладони.

— Говорю. Что отец ни за что не принял бы в своей семье кого-то нетрадиционной ориентации.

— Я думал… твой отец, конечно, мужчина старых взглядов, но раз ты захотел со мной встречаться, то решил, что он из тех людей, которые просто не понимают вещей до тех пор, пока не видят примера в своей собственной семье.

— Нет, — ненадолго Кентин замолчал. — Когда-нибудь в будущем я все равно планировал представить тебя своей семье. По крайней мере, скрывать вечно я б точно не стал. В конце концов, не одними взглядами отца мир един. Но не было никаких вариантов, чтоб он это принял. Даже если, знаешь, это всего лишь, ну, «наполовину». Какая разница, если по факту твой избранник парень до самых кончиков волос.

— И ты, зная это, все равно выбрал встречаться со мной? — пальцы Алекси чуть сжались на обнаженной груди Кентина.

— Да.

— Кентин, но…

— И выбрал бы еще раз, даже если бы у меня появилась возможность изменить свое решение.

— Кентин…

— Выбрал бы. Три тысячи раз.

Кентин достал из-за головы руку и положил ее поверх ладони Алекси, смотря в чуть поблескивающие в темноте глаза. Алекси отвел взгляд, медленно опустившись на плечо Кентина. Тот прижал парня к себе чуть крепче, и сжал его ладонь на своей груди. И незаметно для себя уплыл по реке прохладного сна.


	2. Спешл. Родительские приоритеты

Суматоху в небольшой прихожей навел неожиданно выплывший из кухни Алекси.

— Лекси, ты... — Виктория коснулась лица сына, когда из арки появился еще один парень. — Ох, привет, дорогой, — ее голос, всегда мелодичный и немного резкий, отозвался в ушах Кентина. Парень застыл недалеко от прохода. — А я думала, что вы все эти выходные проведете у Кентина дома, — Виктория снова обращалась к Алекси.

Арно, поцеловал яркую макушку и коротко кивнул Кентину, проходя мимо с бумажными пакетами доверху набитыми продуктами. Алекси кинул на Кентина короткий взгляд. Тот не решался подойти ближе в своей белой майке и светло-коричневых шортах, еле заметно ежась у арки.

— Мам, — повернулся Алекси к Виктории. — Нам с Кентином надо кое-что рассказать вам с папой…

***

С улицы донесся гудок машины. Кентин сидел на мягком сером диване (в гостиной Лавелло стояли, пожалуй, самые удобные диваны и кресла, на которых Кену когда-либо доводилось сидеть. Алекси даже любил шутить, что только поэтому Кентин и согласился с ним встречаться), хотя предпочел бы сидеть на диване из гвоздей ногами в раскаленные угли. Арно занял место справа в кресле. К Кентину он был даже ближе, чем Алекси, хотя они сидели на одном диване. Напротив устроилась Виктория, закинувшая ноги на двухместную софу.

— Значит, твой отец увидел, как вы спите в одной кровати? — Арно сидел, облокотившись локтями на колени и уткнув большие пальцы сложенных рук в подбородок. Он хмуро смотрел вперед себя.

— Да, — негромко подтвердил Кентин.

— Это ж надо так, — Арно вздохнул, меняя позу. Он откинулся в кресле, скрещивая ноги. Густые светлые брови образовали удивленную дугу, стирая обманчивый налет серьезности. — Нет. Ну это подумать страшно. Представляешь, Вики. Пистолет. На собственного сына, — Арно потер большим пальцем наморщившийся лоб.

— Ага, — аквамарин в глазах смуглой женщины блеснул в рассеянном дневном свете, проникавшем через закрытые светлые шторы. — Бедный Кентушечка. Не представляю, каково тебе сейчас, — женщина перевела внимание на Кентина, и тот немного смутился. От Алекси он едва привык слышать подобные обращения. От его мамы еще пока не очень.

— Мам, пап. Мы же можем разрешить Кентину ненадолго остаться у нас? Мы пока не уверены, что делать дальше. Но пока у него нет никаких вариантов, кроме того как вернуться в свой дом.

— Да, конечно, — опередив раскрывшую рот Викторию, отозвался Арно. — Нет проблем.

— Назад вернуться мы тебе уж точно не позволим. Не сейчас по крайней мере, — добавила Виктория.

Кентин раскрыл рот, собираясь сказать. Но вдруг его нижняя губа дрогнула. Он снова попытался произнести слово, но только беззвучно шевельнул губами. Кентин прогнул брови. И когда почувствовал, что глаза уже начинают гореть, поспешил закрыть лицо обеими руками. Из-под ладоней раздался схлопнувшийся всхип. Алекси подсел ближе, положив ладонь на его бедро.

— Извините, — Кентин убрал руки ото рта, чтобы звучать внятно. — Извините меня, пожалуйста. Из-за меня Алекси оказался в опасности.

Кентин снова закрылся. Навалившийся стресс нащупал лазейку для своего выхода, и теперь давил на чувство вины, чтобы поскорее сбежать и поселиться в каком-нибудь менее устойчивом организме. А то организм Кентина его уже чуть ли ни задавил. Тяжелый вздох донесся со стороны Арно. Возможно, Виктория тоже вздохнула. Она подошла, подвинув сына, и села рядом с Кентином, запустив прохладную ладонь в мохнатую копну каштановых волос. Арно ушел на кухню и через рекордно короткое время вернулся с кружкой горячего шоколада. Кентин недолго сидел над белой теплой кружкой. И когда успокоился (об этом свидетельствовал переставший шмыгать нос и чуть спавшая краснота глаз) Арно попросил Алекси и Викторию пойти сделать им всем обед. Кентин остался с ним наедине.

Не сказать, что Кентин испытывал сильное смущение по отношению к родителям Алекси. Даже тогда, когда тот представлял им Кентина уже не как друга, а как свою пару. Но теперь, кажется, этот упущенный этап в отношениях с лихвой нагнал его и дал смачную оплеуху по затылку.

— Эх… — Арно пересел на невысокий столик, чтобы быть прям напротив Кентина, и перекрестил ноги. Руки он сложил сверху, сцепив в замок. — Кентин. Как твоя фамилия?

— Гальяно, — Кентин старался быть вежливым и держать визуальный контакт, но смущение то и дело побеждало.

— Гальяно, значит…

— А что? — не сдержал любопытства Кен, несмотря на свое состояние.

— Да вот примеряю, как будет звучать имя моего сына в будущем.

Кен прыснул, чуть ли ни подавившись сладким какао. Арно улыбнулся.

— Послушай, Кентин, — тяжелый вздох заполнил короткую паузу. — У моего сына… довольно непростая любовная история. Я, конечно, искренне рад, что мы создали такую семью, в которой можем делиться всем. Но не могу, к сожалению, признать честью осведомленность о некоторых нюансах его жизни. — Кентин поднял голову от кружки. Теперь о смущении речи не шло. Кажется, он вляпался в разговор по душам с одним из родителей своей пары. Он не готов, думал Кентин. Но пора было уже привыкнуть, что серьезные вещи часто случаются не по расписанию. И остается их только научиться встречать, не выискивая между тем пути для побега. — Так что ты был минимум неплохим развитием событий, благодаря которому у меня хотя бы каждый раз сердце не грозилось остановиться, когда Алекси ночевал не дома, — Арно позволил себе растрепать ладонью волосы Кентина, потому что парень очень уж зажато теперь сидел. Кентин зажмурился. И лицо покрылось яркими красными пятнами с бледными проплешинами. Арно сделал вид, что не замечает этого. — Я просто люблю своего сына, понимаешь? Я не могу точно объяснить, как я отношусь ко всему «этому». Да никак я, по сути, и не отношусь. Я просто воспринимаю это… спокойно, не накручивая себя. Мои дети счастливы — и мне от этого спокойно на душе. Конечно же всегда будет это странное ощущение, когда тебе интересно узнать, как будут выглядеть дети твоих детей. Насколько сильно они будут похожи на тех крошек, которых ты когда-то и сам держал на руках. Но один мой сын целыми днями залипает в компьютер и колесит по своим конвенциям, из-за чего его внимание совсем уж не сосредоточено на строительстве прочных отношений. По правде говоря, надеюсь, Армин хотя бы уже не девственник.

Кентин, услышав такую внезапную вставку, сначала сдержанно прыснул. А потом смех, колотящий изнутри, все же вырвался наружу.

— Могу за него ручаться, — в запале произнес он. — Ой, — подавившись смехом, снова забагровел парень, осознав сказанное. Арно прекращать и не думал.

— Другой мой сын вырос с «наследственностью» более экзотичного характера. Очень уж сомневаюсь, что вы, парни, когда-нибудь заделаете мне внучку. Хотя если все же надумаете, дайте знать. Как родитель, я хочу долю. — Кентин продолжал смеяться, разрываясь между диким стыдом и распирающим его хохотом. Арно тоже улыбался. Но разговор он все же завел не совсем для того, чтобы смеяться. Поэтому улыбка вскоре стерлась с его лица. — В общем, и что мне делать в такой ситуации? Уверен — на форуме в интернете многие отцы скажут мне, уж лучше удавиться. Но если бы отвечать пришлось мне, я бы сказал следующее. Мои дети счастливы. А это значит, что я состоялся как прекрасный отец. Моя жена с благоговением смотрит на обоих, и у нас самих еще вся жизнь впереди. И я бы не хотел тратить время на всякие глупости. Я бы хотел просто проводить его рядом с теми, кто мне дорог. Так что, Кентин, послушай. Ты хороший парень, попавший в нехорошую ситуацию. Пойми. То, что случилось — лишь пример того, как ты ценишь моего сына. Как готов его защищать. Было опасно — да. Но это уже прошло. Не думаю, что ты настолько дурак, чтобы снова наступать на те же грабли. А значит я могу быть спокойным. Одного этого мне уже достаточно, чтобы понять, что ты достойная партия для нашего сына.

Кентин смотрел на Арно, слыша, как бренчит недалеко посудой Алекси, помогая маме. И наверняка недовольно поглядывает в сторону его и отца. Что ответить — Кентин не знал, сжимая в руках белую кружку с горячим шоколадом. Но он уже не чувствовал в себе сдавливающий ком прежних размеров.

— Так, нет! Я так не могу! — вдруг раздался за спиной капризный возглас, который для Кентина стал уже будто второе дыхание. Как слова «здравствуйте», «спасибо» и поцелуи при встрече. Сверху навалился Алекси, обхватывая Кентина обеими руками. — Вы или рассказываете, о чем тут болтаете, или я забираю Кентушу гулять до вечера. Подальше от твоих нотаций.

— Алекси! — возмутился Кентин, пытаясь отодвинуть парня от себя подальше. — Я просил меня так не… — Арно, тихо посмеиваясь, встал с места.

— Я кому сказал идти помогать маме обед готовить. А ну марш на кухню! Уйдут они. — Алекси отцепился, и Арно тоже собрался на кухню, но обернулся к оставшемуся на диване Кентину. — И ты иди, «Кентуша». — Кентин вспыхнул под аккомпанемент басистого смеха.

— Алекси!!! — он вспрыгнул, перепрыгивая спинку дивана, и помчался за ускорившим шаг ярким мальчишкой.

Арно усмехнулся, наблюдая за устроившими разборку мальчишками. Он переглянулся с женой, и Виктория лишь закатила глаза, мотая головой.

**Author's Note:**

> Полный список работ по фандому: [https://vk.com/topic-95952005_39832123]


End file.
